1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a probe array for scanning probe microscopes and more particularly, to a probe array for tunneling microscopes.
2. Discussion of Relevant Art
A probe array for scanning probe microscopes, in particular for tunneling microscopes and atomic force microscopes, is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,850. The individual probes respectively consist of a thin beam that can be deflected perpendicularly of its longitudinal direction, and a probe tip arranged at the free end of the beam. These individual probes are arranged as a two-dimensional grid, the long axes of the beams being aligned parallel to one grid direction of the two-dimensional grid. The spacings of the probe tips from each other are thus considerably greater in one direction than the length of the beams. Therefore with this arrangement, at least in one direction of the array, no probe spacings can be attained which are smaller than the beam lengths.
A further probe array for tunneling microscopes is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,978, in which the individual probes are arranged in several mutually parallel rows, which again have numerous individual probes. However, the probe tips are not received on individual beams. Such a probe array is therefore not suitable for microscopes in which the distance between the probe tips and the specimen to be measured is regulated corresponding to the interacting atomic forces between the probe tip and the specimen.
A one-dimensional, linear probe array for near-field lithography is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,280. In this arrangement the individual probe tips are arranged on deflectable beams. The individual beams are arranged as an array, parallel to the longitudinal direction of the beams. A two-dimensional probe array is not described in this document.
A linear array of several two-beam structures, which are respectively V-shaped, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,907 for atomic force microscopy. One of the two-beam structures has a probe for atomic force microscopy, and the two other structures respectively have a sharp-edged attachment for the micromanipulation (moving and cutting) of microscopic objects. No two-dimensional probe array is described in this document, either.